The long-term objective of this proposed research is to bring a technology that enables in vivo electroporative delivery of multiple molecule types to the market. This technology relies upon a novel electrode that can be used to deliver multiple therapeutic molecules to selected regions of the same tissue. This aspect of the technology clearly differentiates it from other electroporative delivery devices that can only deliver a single type of molecule. It is envisioned that the new technology could impact the treatment of cancer and other diseases by facilitating therapies that rely on a combination of agents. Thus, it has potential to impact healthcare. This SBIR phase I research will focus on establishing that the new technology can be used to focus in vivo molecule delivery to a desired location. A model system will then be used to deliver a cytotoxic agent and DNA coding for an immunomodulating agent to established tumors to demonstrate the utility of a combinational approach.